


Fireside

by kirani



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: The snow was coming down fast but the kitchen was stocked, the firewood was piled high, and her favorite person was there with her.~Written forGansey WeekDay 3: Road Trip/Stay inside/Bring me warmth





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> heed the rating, please, this is not the fluff of days 1 and 2. it is pure smut.  
Thank you to Dinn for the beta read!

“Jane?”

Blue hummed her reply and Gansey poked his head around the corner of the cabin’s bedroom.

“We’re gonna be stuck here for a bit. Storm coming in.”

Blue rose from the armchair she was curled up in and pulled the curtain aside. Sure enough, the snow was coming down hard, the sky darker than it had been an hour ago. 

Gansey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Good thing we stocked up on groceries, hmm?”

“And firewood,” Blue agreed.

Gansey hooked his chin over her shoulder and hummed in agreement. 

“Wonder what we’ll do to pass the time?”

“That was a bad line and you know it,” Blue scoffed, all the while nestling into his broad chest.

“Did it work?”

“Maybe,” she mumbled. “Go stoke the fire and I’ll see how I’m feeling.”

She felt his smile pressed against her cheek, then he laid a kiss on her hair and released her, padding off to the main room where the large fireplace was already roaring. She watched the storm another moment and grinned. She wasn’t sorry at all that they were snowed in. She hadn’t been particularly fond of the concept of skiing in the first place. She’d much prefer snuggling by the fire.

When she joined him in the main room, he was poking at the strong fire and smiled at her over his shoulder. 

“Help me move the couch?” 

He stood and they slid the couch a few feet closer to the fire. Blue flopped down onto it and pulled Gansey down onto her. He hummed and dropped his head happily to her chest. After a moment, she began to trail kisses down his neck where she could reach. 

“Mmm,” Gansey hummed. “Feels good, Jane.”

She trailed her mouth up his neck and nibbled at his earlobe. “Yeah?” she whispered into his ear and was rewarded with a shiver from her boyfriend. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Finally, Gansey lifted his head and found her lips, kissing her fast and hard. Blue pulled back. “No rush, babe. We’ve got all night.” She pulled him back in for a slow, deep kiss and he groaned into her lips. He got like this, sometimes, eager and rushing when he didn’t need to, and Blue loved to pull him to a slower speed, control the kiss until he was begging for just a little bit more. She slid her hands down to his ass and pulled him closer against her. 

Gansey swore and pushed to deepen the kiss as she felt his dick nudge her hip, but she kept it shallow and slow, sliding a hand into his hair to keep his head where she wanted it. 

“Jane,” he gasped against her lips and she hummed back. “Please.” 

Blue grinned before sucking at his lip, making him moan. “What do you want, Gansey?” 

“Want you,” he gasped. 

“You gotta ask for what you want,” she insisted, tugging lightly at his hair. Gansey whimpered. 

“Wanna eat you out,” he said. Now it was Blue’s turn to moan. 

“Yes,” she said, her hips thrusting up on their own accord into his. “Yes, Gansey.”

He kissed her again, pressing deep into her mouth and she let him this time, clutching at him as he teased her before he pulled back and crawled down her body, settling between her knees when she lifted them to allow him room. She was only wearing a pair of flannel pants and he wasted no time pulling at the drawstring, but then he stopped and looked up at her. Eyes locked on hers, he mouthed at her through the flannel, making the fabric wetter and making Blue cry out at the first touch. She scrambled for purchase on the couch cushions but he took her hand and slid it into his hair instead. 

At last, he pulled the pants down, raising himself from the couch to get the pants down her thighs. Once he was clear, he let her push him down into the dark hair and immediately began to kiss and lick at her. Blue moaned and tightened her fingers in his hair as his tongue pressed into her. She willed her hips to stay calm but they stuttered up on their own accord. 

He really was very good at this, alternating his motions just enough to keep her stimulated, slipping his thumb between her legs as well to rub at her clit as he worked. His other hand snaked up under her shirt (his shirt, really, she had stolen it from his suitcase) and began to tease her nipple. Soon, she was shaking. 

“Gansey, fuck, I’m so close.”

He redoubled his efforts to bring her off, rubbing expertly at her clit as he thrust into her with his tongue and moaning into her, sending vibrations through her body. He pinched her nipple and she felt herself fall over the edge, her back arching up from the couch. He touched her through it, letting her push him back when it became too much. 

“Love watching you come,” Gansey murmured to her when she opened her eyes again. 

“So good to me,” she murmured back and Gansey’s cheeks flushed with the praise. “Want you to fuck me, now.”

Gansey’s pupils blew wide and he scrambled up her body to kiss her deeply again. She slid her hands under his shirt and he broke away from her just long enough to let it slide from his shoulders. She teased his nipples briefly before sliding her hands down to his ass and squeezing. He shivered.

“Cold?” she asked, pulling back to study him. 

“No,” he shook his head. “Fire is plenty warm.”

She kissed him again. She kicked off her pants and then slid his from his ass as well, letting him kick them to the floor with hers. 

“Like this?” he asked, kissing her neck. 

“This is good,” she agreed. “Not much you can do on a couch.” 

“You are wrong there, Jane,” Gansey grinned, nipping at her skin before hoisting her up from the couch and settling her on his lap. 

“Mmm,” she hummed. “I like this.” The fire warmed her back and the cushions were soft on her knees as she straddled him. 

“Condom?” she asked as he ran his hands down her back. She was on birth control and they were both clean but better safe than sorry. And she didn’t want to leave a mess on the cabin’s couch. He slid one out of his pants pocket and she leaned back to roll it onto his dick where it was trapped between their bodies. 

“Do you need any lube?” he asked, gasping as she kissed down his neck. 

“Gansey?” 

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Gansey groaned and reached down to help guide his dick. Blue raised up on her knees and positioned herself over him, sliding down slowly and savoring the stretch as she sank down. 

“Fuck, Jane,” Gansey moaned again as she began to roll her hips in time to his shallow thrusts. 

“So good for me, Gansey,” she purred. He whimpered at the praise and she slid her hands into his hair again, kissing him soundly as she sped up their pace. His hands ran all over her body, stopping to tease at her nipples, caress her neck, and clutch at her ass. Blue kept hers in his hair, guiding their kiss and keeping him where she wanted him. “Need a little more,” she gasped out and he immediately dropped one hand between their bodies, finding her clit and letting her rub against it as they fucked. She was fast approaching another orgasm but she wanted Gansey with her this time. 

Blue moaned and trailed one hand down, sliding two fingers into Gansey’s mouth. He sucked on them greedily and she smiled at him softly. “You gonna come for me, Gans? Gonna come while you fill me up so good? You make me feel so good, you deserve to feel good, too. Come on, Gansey.” 

His eyes fell closed as she rambled and soon he was thrusting up forcefully and coming inside her, she rolled her hips a few more times against his thumb, watching him come beneath her until she was coming again. 

Gansey crumpled beneath her and she kissed him sweetly. “So good for me,” she whispered once more and he shivered as he opened his eyes. 

“I love you, Jane.” 

She smiled and kissed him once more. “I love you, too. Let’s clean up and make cocoa. This fire needs to be put to good use.”

“Oh, was this not good use?” He smirked at her and she swatted at his chest playfully. 

“I’ll show you good use later,” she grabbed his ass and winked at him as she climbed from his lap, his pupils blowing back out wide again. Being snowed in was the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> is she gonna peg him later? Hell yes she is.  
i'm on tumblr at [blueseyforthesoul](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
